Chao (TheIronJedi)
Chao are beings known for there peaceful nature and connection to Chaos Energy. Background Beginnings the Beginnings of the Chao are unknown. however the started appearing around areas inhabited by Chaos Energy. i small group of Chao would eventually find there way to Angel Island attracted to the large moment of Chaos Energy there. they went to the shine of the Master Emerald much to the Knuckles Clan's distaste. there the chao lived in peace until one day when a young girl named Tikal found them. she befreinded them and and the Chao enjoyed her company. however the Knuckles clan started making plans to get rid of the Chao. Tikal tried to convice them to not harm them, but to no avail. right before the raid on she prayed to Light Gaia to stop the clan, but it seemed like it did nothing. Tikal later went to the shine to talk reason to them but they didn't listen and charged instead. one chao however would use the Master Emerald to stop the clan and it mutated into an extremely powerful being. it killed a majority of the Knuckles clan and was only stopped after Tikal proformed a ritual to trap her and tne Mutated Chao inside. Afterward the Chao would be safe for years and they lived it peace, however the migrated away from the shine. they'd eventually form areas around deposits of Chaos Energy and when they were discovered by civilization these areas would be Known as 'Chao Gardens'. Domestication Later, after the Gardens where discovered by civilization they'd begin to attemp to domesticate them. in the beginning it would fail, but overtime, when they'd learn to be nice to the chao it would work. Chao would later be known as pets and many people would find them cute. then, they'd learn that the chao enjoyed being compititive with each other and do to this they started creating Chao races to see which chao was the best. it became a common sport and would be used among chao enthusiast for years. Evolvutions Chao Evolvutions relay on various factors. Such as intent of the owner, lifespan, stats, and treatment. Hero Chao these Chao come to being if the owner has pure intent while raising said Chao. it will evolve into one after it's first evolution. Dark Chao these Chao come to being if the owner has malicious intent while raising said Chao. it will evolve into one after it's first evolution. however the chao still has to be raise right. Neutal Chao this is the default stat of Chao. these chao come from either being left alone in the wild or if the owner holds no real intent for there chao. Chaos Chao these Chao to being after two reincarnations and with the proper treatment. Abilities a Chaos' Abilities relay on the stats it uptains. *Swimming *Flight *Speed *Power Noteable Chao *Cheese the Chao *Chocola the Chao *Chaos (mutated Chao) People with Chao bonds *Tikal the Echidna *Queen Aleena *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons